A Innoccent Smile
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Kakashi left and now Sakura hunts him down with the counts of murder.  While Naruto seeks to keep his fiancee out of his sensei's reach, but in the end will all fail?  NARUSAKU/KAKASAKU
1. Chapter 1

He pinned me Haruno Sakura against the nearest tree and gave me a innocent eye crease. I didn't know how to act, but I guess he didn't plan on me doing so. Everything around us slowed in a halt and the wind dead into a fallen breeze. The trees swayed and the leaves behind his head. My hair cleared from my face, the lights dim, and him as the only bright light. I wasn't sure what this was the first time I felt it, but now I know. He pulled his mask down before my eyes and that smile. That sweet smile of sincere apology, I know why he did this that day. His index finger hooked around the edge of his mask. He looked nervous yet he planned it in some way. The mask came down and that shapely handsome rugged face was revealed. The face I had hoped to see all of my life. His chin brushed against my ear as he whispered simple words.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good enough for you"he whispered. My ear tingled at his breathe, so helpless I felt.

He could hear me shake and shiver at his touch. He knew that I knew this was wrong, he knew that he was wasting his time. He pulled back and gave me a sweet frown forced into a smile. I knew what that face was really meant to be and he couldn't hide that from me. He released me from the tree and leaped up onto the nearest building. That was the last time I saw him, Hatake Kakashi, he waved goodbye though.

A lie I've been living, if only I knew what he felt then, maybe he would of stayed. Many of years I've never known the reason for his leave. I asked tsunade and naruto, but they refuse to tell me the truth. That's sad when the only person that doesn't know is the one that keeps everyone alined. A lie, another lie, guess that's just how ninja's are, we do as we are told. Like kakashi my close friend once said "we are all tools in destiny."

"I don't care you scum, don't act like you know me!"I shouted.

I pressed yet another enemy ninja to the ground with my knee. I held his hands and shoved his face into the gritty dirt. By this point he couldn't breathe from lack of space in between him and ground. Chased this one down for a hour, dumb ass didn't know what was coming to him. Lately I've been getting mission requests ever since the greatest shenobi left aka Kakashi Hatake. Tsunade didn't even give a single mission a double look just sent me off. Meir tools, it echos into my ear.

"You know you shouldn't do that unless we have plans to assassinate them"clarified the all knowing idiot naruto.

I grunted in reply and happily smashed the prays face once more into the soil. Naruto cringed at the thought of him being the enemy. Wouldn't blame him, I got feisty after a while.

"Yeah I know, but this guy had it coming to him"I stated while standing.

The man stood up coughing. He looked like a regular civilian except that mustache. You know the deal tattered sown old clothes with scruffy brown hair. He looked at me with a glare and startling state of fear, like I said wouldn't blame him.

"Come with us"naruto sad dryly.

The man gave up and put his hands out. I nearly chuckled, he thought we were police, well sorta, but really. Naruto nearly blew up in laughter as well.

"Whats so funny?"the man asked in a frightened voice. He searched naruto for a answer of some sort.

"We're no cops, we're ninja"I said with a smirk. The man turned to my voice and gulped.

He made yet another run for it. This guy was starting to piss me off. I took off after him and naruto stayed, knowing he could never catch me. I took a sharp corner to follow, he wasn't there. I stop grabbing my knees and bending for air, that fucker was fast. I hadn't realized how far he dragged me tell I saw the surroundings. Old shacks, looked like they never been occupied. I stood after catching a breathe and centered my weight. The saggy roof tops, chipped paint, and old painting really freaked me out. It was like I was standing in the middle of a ghost town.

A gust of wind brought upon the sounds of chimes and decorations, when a slip of paper blew to my feet. I picked it up and examined it in my hands. A picture of the beautiful land of waves graced it's cover and some print alined the bottom. I scrolled down and read the rest of the parchment. "The mighty one eyed ninja has saved us again"it read. Was it what I thought, was it kakashi. I was full of shit, kakashi, yeah right, he hated water unless he was soaking in it.

"You plan on coming back?"asked a cracking voice from the radio.

That was my queue, I folded it into neat little square and shoved it into my pocket. I pressed the button on the radio and spoke softly into it.

"Yeah, he got away"I answered. I dropped the button.

A loud sigh was heard over the device before he began again.

"Well, mission failed. Do you want to be the one to hand in the report?"

I could hear the sadness in his voice, but that wouldn't stop me from teasing the fuck out of him.

"Are you kidding me, you can get beheaded if you want, but I'm going to get some rest."

"Guess that's fair. After all you haven't gotten any sleep for a week."

"Yeah you know it, that horrid hokage won't let me sit."

"Oh come on, she's not that bad."

"I guess not, but I'll meet you at the hotel. Save me the good side of the bed."

"Gotcha. I know how grouchy you get when I steal your side for no purpose."

Yep you heard right, me and naruto. His dream, sadly I'm still not OK with his whole secret thing. But recently I've found comfort in him, well if you call recently four months ago. Yeah a while, well for me he he. Even better though is he's proposed, I still haven't given him a answer though. I mean we took away each others innocents you think that would be enough, but no I want to be sure it's the right choice. I wonder how kakashi would react once he found out, sadly that would probably never happen. At least this isn't as taboo as kakashi and me, eh shivers down spine, I mean slightly ewe. OK yes I know I'm sadly love sick.

I walked the way I came following the lined amount of traffic. Watching the citizen and dealers roam the streets, not bad of a place. I walked up to the first step of the hotel, "Hotel Fabulous", yeah naruto picked it out. I walked in waving my key to the man at the desk. He sat back down and let the supposed new customer slide. Room 324, a few floors up. I look at the stairs and ready for the journey. One step for ninja kind, one bigger step for kakashi. I'm not sure if that's the way it's said, but I meant it.

After a nice amount of work I went into our hotel room. There was naruto sure enough in his boxers.

"Comfortable I take it?"I ask teasingly. He walks up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you might be my bride to be. Of course I feel comfortable around you, your my sexy lady."

"Wow, your a total goofball. And I think I have a answer to your special question."

"You do?"

"Yes, naruto yes I will marry your fucking nude ass."

He gawked for a second and immediately hugged me. Kissing me every place on my face he could think of.

"Naruto settle down, I only said yes."

"But yes means everything to me. It's like heavens raining upon us."

"And so you would screw me as a holy symbol came down?"

"Baby I would screw you if god was watching us."

"OK that's a little creepy."

"Yeah that's what I was just thinking."

* * *

**OK line but yes to yeah that what I was just thinking was all my friends doing.**


	2. Your Pregnant

Sakura sat reluctantly on his couch. A blindfold still wrapped around her eyes. She giggled at the giddy excitement. Candles surrounded her in a dark room filled with piano notes. Also the sound of what might have been Kakashi's shirt peeling from his skin.

"OK, here"kakashi said.

"OK."

Sakura lifted the fabric and gasped. What was her sensei/lover doing with a type of jewelery box. He sat on the floor crossed from her holding to candle up to a box. She looked to it and covered her mouth, what stood inside was ring. One ruby in the middle she immediately understood.

"So, what you think."

"Yes, kakashi. I will marry you!"she screamed jumping from her sitting position.

He stood with her and embraced the bouncing woman. Kakashi's unmasked lips grazed her forehead. He separates them and looks her in the eyes. Two different eyes, who knew they could hold the same feeling. Just too sad yet loving for the world.

"One thing Sakura, this sharingan tells me everything."

"Yes."

Sakura became worried. Who wouldn't when their fiancee tells you they know everything; it sounded as if she were in trouble. Like he caught her doing something, it wasn't like she did anything though. Right.

"Well, good news."

"What?"

She become slightly relaxed, but not at ease, she wanted to know. She needed to know. She felt a burning desire just to hear what he was going to say. Just to hear his velvet words slip from his tongue and glaze her ears and join her too him.

"Your pregnant."

"Holy shit!"I shouted breaking from my dream.

I jumped up letting my arms support me. Sweating desperately I clanged to Naruto's side.

"What's wrong?"naruto asked in a mumbled tone.

"I'm fine"I said putting him back to a deep slumber.

After naruto and I's uprearing night we slept like rocks in the sea, well tell I had that dream. I awoke early was to wash the dishes, we had to leave later today. It slid my unclothed legs to the edge of the sheeted road. Well at least it was a road last night. I pulled the little amount of blanket I had left off of me and placed it neatly by the snoring moron. He was sprawled out face down, with the blanket surrounding him like a mountain. He snores like a wilder beast: just another thing to love. I stood up and realized our clothing would be anywhere from the door to the kitchen to the bed. My left foot hovered over another step and waited for a sudden disturbance from the man I love. It never seem to come and I looked to my right for a any pants or breast covering. That was a fail as well and I stole naruto's shirt, sitting by my right foot.

That big lug wouldn't mind, he'd been waiting to where my shirt and tease me. I pulled it over my head and measured how far it went down, yep he would like it after all it just barely covered my ass, how could it fit him? The man grew immensely from a teenager, he's now about the same size and height of kakashi. Aye another thought about Kakashi's erotic, muscular, body. Damn-it I must not think about that dream with his bare chest and lovely arms, not to mention face. Oh my god it was like I was melting like butter.

"Sakura-san come back to bed"naruto groggily requested.

Oh he's so cute, it's hard to believe I fell for that puppy dog face.

"Sorry honey, but I have to get the place cleaned before we leave."

"Sakura-chan, did I forget to tell you about Tsuande-sama's request?"

I immediately jumped back onto the bed to embrace my man. He looked at me and his shirt. A eyebrow was lifted.

"What, a girl can't wear her sexy mans shirt?"

"No. It's just a little odd for you."

He sat up and I did not release him. Naruto stretched out his arms those amazing abs just made my face lit up. God that one dream with the hot springs and him without his mask, damn-it shut up they don't want to hear about that. That was way past M rated.

"Naruto."

I pushed him down in seek of a distraction. He didn't seem to mind, the smirk on his face was pretty obvious.

"Feisty this morning huh?"

I rolled my eyes and snuggled my head into his chest.

"So, what did Tsuande-sama want?"

"We're going to head off to the land of waves tomorrow. You do kno-" He was immediately cut of by a anxious me.

"I'm gonna go to the store!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa Sakura."

"What?"

"Why do you need to go to the store?"

We do quiet a bit, so if I told him I was to get a pregnancy test he would understand right? It's just to support that my dreams are only illusions. I hope this works.

"I go to get a p-, um... special item."

"Huh?"

"Pregnancy test." I said for the poor morons sake.

Sometimes I wonder I can love this ignoramus. He doesn't even get dirty joke half the time and he was Jiriaya's apprentice.

"Oh, haha. Wait so you think your pregnant!"

I shrug quiet pathetically and get off the bed again. Naruto just lays there wide eyed. Mumbling nonsense as well.

"I'm gonna be a daddy. What will name him, George, manny. Akito, no damn. What if it's a girl, oh shit. I'll have to beat the boys off with a stick."

Stalking into the kitchen I ignored his constant babbling, who would of known he'd be so freaked out at the thought. With a few more insistent cries I came into the room with pancakes.

"Blueberry or Strawberry dumb ass?" I asked

I laid down along side him and hand him the plate. He smiled like normal and took it in hand and began to eat like a rumply pig.

Later that day I dragged him with me to land of waves. A land in which changed a lot because of naruto and my team. We fought and narrowly missed death. Kakashi took out the main man with a bloody ending. Naruto and Sasuke gained many needle slicing through flesh. And me well I hadn't known much then, I merely sat there screaming over Sasuke's body. Just like a poor fan-girl with nothing to live for. That day was the first in a long time when it snowed there. Incidentally I was pathetic and my team covered my ass.

It was quiet and peaceful. The sun brought forth from the force of our planets shift. Animals running freely from butchers with meat. A group sent to meet us at the end of the bridge crowned with water. If only I had that silver haired man here to confirm if I really was pregnant. I know I'm not, but it wouldn't leave my head. Just the thought of his child in my womb makes me shiver in two ways. Shiver as in sensei and delight. Like he's part of me. I wonder if he knows about my dreams, or doesn't he? Does he know I dream of his warmth and lips pressed against me every night? Dreams that ranged from M rated to children romance. But either way they felt so real. Just as if I fell from a boat and lived my new life forgetting my past as if nothing ever happened before. As if I was born in this world with him and was destined to love him from his arms. And to be cared for like princess. Just to relax and trust him with my life. Just to know the feeling that made every woman at complete ease. Not even Naruto knows and I'm left within a lonely home in which is my own heart. I love for one man and love for another. How does my love come to part in two ways like this.

"Haruno, Naruto." The two wave shenobi greeted.

They bowed diligently and lead us to their newly stated lord. The lord of much riches, but not indignity. He bowed toward us as we him. His robe dressed with waves, to match his lands name. He had kept the land clean of criminals. But at what cost, that is what we are here to find out. In the process I hope to find out something else. Something that would clear my mind and make me safe in my own thoughts, my own dreams.

"As you know we have been having a uproar of murders lately. A few are stopped by a mysterious man in which we suspect to be the killer. The murders are each left with a distinct cut across their eyes. The main victims seem to be women with families. Women with a husband and child." A gust of air swooshes in his lungs lifting his chest. "We simply just cannot handle it so we have mad e a request for you to find the culprit and bring him to me dead or alive!"

My mouth went dry. What if that was Kakashi. They want us to bring him in to be murdered. But why would Kakashi do something like this. No he wouldn't I absolutely deny it!


	3. Your Rose

Kakashi stood in front of the falling sun. Leaving Sakura in his shadow. He just stood there without a care for the world around him. Sakura stalked over to his side. But when she looked over to him she regretted it. A tear streaked his face and he looked down the scar slowly vanishing.

"I can only wait for so long." He whispers into the quickening darkness.

It's black and Sakura slowly gains vision of her lover. He now crouches over a pile of dirt. Carved into it is a italic S.

"They all reminded me of you."

He glances up at her and stands up. He holds a red rose in hand and pulls down his mask. He kisses the stem and places it on the pile of dirt. As if it were someone beyond precious to him.

"Kakashi will you ever kiss me like that?" Sakura asks.

He turns to her and takes her hand within his.

"If you can find me. If you can find me." He repeats tell she wakes.

"They just get weirder." I say out of exasperation.

I look to my sides and find my own separate hotel room. The luxurious on some missions are worth the trip, but it's kind of rude. To send ninja out to do a fatal job and there last meal would be what you offered. They don't know if we shall die or not. I see my clothing that I hung to dry after washing. The slim blanket that was covering me was now laying on the ground by the bed. Naruto is sleeping in the room next to me. That lug probably wouldn't wake for his turn tell noon.

I pick up my clothing from the hanger next to me. I undue some of the wrinkles and lay them on my bed as I pull off my sleeping wear. My fox sleeping gown, and yes it has the tale along with the ear hood. They slip on comfortably like usual. The room is a bright red, and it fits to my taste of color. It's a frightening taste to like the color of blood. A thin out the wrinkles in my clothing again and reassure myself that the day will be fine before setting out the door.

Outside it's refreshing. The damp air feels so calming against my skin. Most would whine about how heavy the air is, but I like it. It's a sweet kind of air to me. Like candy. People are walking eagerly up and down the road. Children begging their parents for toys they see in near by stores. It was so strange and different to the old waves I remember. Death a very well known thing everywhere. Everyone afraid of a short man with to many dead brain cells. Now it feels safe like you could sleep on the sidewalk and you would wake with everything you owned.

All I had to do now was watch over the place and keep a keen eye for anything suspicious. I probably won't have to worry, most villains do there work at night. That's Naruto's job. I simply get a few hours and Naruto gets the rest. I feel bad for him. His is a lot more harder. But I was favorites by our employer and he insisted. So I will do the best I can as of for now.

I walk across the street and and duck under to find a ramen restaurant. The food smells especially well made, but I deny my desires. I duck back out and walk down the sidewalk. When suddenly a crash and thud was heard followed by thousands of screams. A lot of screams for just this tiny little place. I'm in utterly shock before a second slips by and I snap into my known career. I run down the street to a crowd of people. I push through to see what the whole commotion is about. Only then when I get to the front do I understand everyone worry and disgust.

"We have another body marked with mark across the victims left eye." I speak softly into my earpiece.

I bend down to the body and fully roll her on her back. She has elegant black hair that is tangled into rats of a forest. Her blue eyes have lost color and become glassy in comparison. Her nose is quiet large, but has been brutally rammed within her face. Her cheeks are red with stained gum blood. Her face expression is frozen in terror. She is nude and obviously had been taken care of past the face. I can see indents from rope on her throat and wrists.

I finally work off the nerve to shoo of the remaining watching citizens. They are worried and scared for there own life, I know how it feels. It's never been easy. But the only reason I want to get them away so quickly is because I have my new theory that I must check immediately and I might make a fool of myself if it was there. I smear away some of the fresh blood on her cheek and find a rose tattooed amongst her skin.

I stumble backwards from my squatting position. I knew it. Red is my favorite color along with pink and that dream wasn't only realistic it's telling me something. But my thoughts of rapid proportion are ruined with the radio.

"The medical examiner will be there as soon as possible." They said nice and loud.

As soon as my shift ended I sped home in eager seek of comfort. I sped under my blanket and started to think to myself.

_If Kakashi really is the killer he has really lost it. I can't let him get to me. If I let him win I might lose it. No, shut-up there is simply no way that could have been Kakashi-sensei. Lethargic sensei. With the cute eye crease and innocent seek for porn. I will have to push him out of my mind..._

_When I was younger I used to obsess over Tsunade's amazing power. Driving her to the point of insanity so she could train me again. Eventually she would give in a second time that day. We would go out to the training grounds and she would smash some rocks shaped like jiraiya's head. Then Kakashi's and Iruka's and the elders. Wait that reminds me..._

_Naruto will be home when I wake for my shift. I miss being able to sleep in the room with him at the same time. To feel his warmth pressed to my back as I drifted into my dreams. Or to wake to his bedhead and cute little whiskers. I have to be in the same room with him. I will make it up to him for the separation. Will go out to a nice ramen place and I'll bring him to say hi to Iruka-sensei. Yeah and when I get home I can make-_

"So how is it to pretend you don't dream about me?"

To Be Continued...


	4. Your Trap

There he was. My longing and desire trying to over power me as I see him. He still has the mask on and he looks like he has won. But now that he's here I have to do my duty. I can't let my own feelings but into my job.

I sit up and slip over the edge of my bed to stand. He watches my every move, but in truth is he really. I walk over to him. He smirks under that mask. I can tell by his eye movement. He thinks that I have found him and live happily ever after. I'm sorry to destroy his happiness like this, but it is my duty. I grasp his wrist and he inches his face closer to my mine. To bad it's not what he thinks; I wish it was. I grab his jacket by the top. Near the zipper. I better to let him think what he wants at the moment; at least he won't struggle. The tip of his finger reaches up and around the edge of his mask. I take the opportunity. I spin him around shove my knee into his back. I tug on the one wrist and make him grunt. Just have to get the other hand.

"What is wrong with you?" I take a deep breathe. "Your the one slaughtering all those women aren't you? You've become a sick bastard." He grunts. "And what the fuck was with the rose you sick pervert?"

He sighs. As if a confession.

"Answer me!" I shout with all my lungs.

I wasn't about to let him get the best of me. This man is not my sensei anymore. This man is a sick psychopath.

"Your the sick one. I simply lead you to dream about me. Why the hell would you accuse me of murder, you have problems."

I'm astonished that he would pull this kind of crap over my eyes. I pushed my knee further in his back.

"Then why do they have a cut above their left eye and that fucked up rose?"

He tried to stand but I wasn't about to let that happen. I pushed even harder into his back.

"Do you really think I would come up with something that cheesy, I'm more intelligent then that you have to give me credit for that."

"Well no matter I can't decide myself, where the hell is that radio?"

He went into a soft whisper and told me what I already knew.

"They will just say they caught the murderer and take me in so everyone feels safe again. They won't even truly investigate."

"Now that's a problems isn't it."

I lift my knee from his back and he stands. He won't run though I know his tricks I am his own student after all. I dig through the bag next to my feet. The radio is found in the bottom and I place the ear piece on.

"Kazekage I have caught the suspect."

He chuckled. I couldn't stand it. I had to ask it.

"Why did you make me dream of you, especially the weird ones?"

"Leaving because of a want kind of makes you go a little over the edge, I simply wanted to know that you still thought about me."

I smirk. I have him in my grasp now.

"Is that a confession, certainly sounds like one."

He's completely lost at my words he doesn't really know how to respond then he started to shout.

"LOOK HERE I'M A PERVERT A CRAZY, BUT I'M NOT A FUCKING MURDER!"

That was the last straw. He had made me extraordinarily pissed now. I slammed him up against the nearest wall. I pulled his head back.

"OK, you see I have the upper hand here and if you don't listen or answer as I please I'll slam you head into the wall with full force. And that might just disturb the couple next door and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

A imprint of his nose has now been put into the hard and thick wall, most with my strength brake. The blood is oozing from his face and I'm not getting any answers. No one has answered my call through the radio, I figured enough, but really.

"Sakura, your not gonna get anything from a man that has no idea what your talking about."

I pulled from him and held my hand on his wrists pressing him against the wall. I pressed my finger on the radio and shouted as loud as I could.

"Answer me now I have the suspect damn-it."

Fufufufufu.

"Oddly inpatient are we? Your no use here, I just kept you busy by looking for your old sensei. You simply just fell for our trap."


End file.
